For a Better Future
by SpinyBoi
Summary: It has been three years since Clementine was held captive and had terrible things done to her, She has tried her best to forget those events but they still remain in the back of her mind. But at the moment, they are the least of her worries.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: Hey...So this is my first Fanfiction ever (Be nice :).) This is sorta inspired by the Unraveled and if only they knew stories. In this universe everything was the same, apart from in between season 3 and 4 Clem got captured, held captive and raped (Fuckin' dark, I know. Don't worry.. I don't think anything is wrong with me...maybe, also There will only be non-graphic flashbacks to it and if there are graphic things, i will warn you at the authors notes.) This story will take place after the first scene in Telltale's (rip) The Walking dead final season. This is an M for obvious reasons although there will be no smut...hopefully and maybe some Fluff. Have fun reading, if it's any good...**

* * *

Everything flashed before her eyes, the last few hours. The car crash, the swarm of walkers. It was then she realized...Where was she? As Clementine spun her head around she noticed a white and heavily damaged door. Clementine tried to get out of the metallic bed, not realizing she was bound by her wrist with some flimsy tape. She quickly tore it away in one motion and got up from the bed to look out the window for any sign to tell her where she was.

The girl looked out of the window and saw nothing but a few birds and a single walker. "Where the hell am I?" she muttered to herself. While she had looked at the medicine she decided it was less important than getting out of this place, wherever it was. Clementine needed to get to AJ. Clementine walked towards the door and tried to open it, Pushing on the door handle did nothing.

"Locked...Damn." Clementine pounded her fist on the door, Splinters of wood and specs of paint flying off, She investigated it, maybe she could break the door with her fist. She decided not too as it would hurt her fist and would take multiple days. There had to be a way to escape. Clementine looked throughout the room, coming to a closet. She looked inside the closet, a rusty paperclip, a multitool, anything, could be used as a lock-pick.

There was nothing but a small box that looked like it would have some tools inside it. Clementine was too short to get at it though. She turned back and grabbed the chair that she had noticed while looking out of the window and stepped onto it. The only thing usable was a small Pallete knife. She picked the door and Stepped out, Clementine began to cautiously walk down the halls, Checking a few of the doors before realizing they were all locked, and was about to turn a corner before she saw a small boy, A bit bigger than AJ. The boy looked at the open door and pulled his small makeshift knife out of his pocket. Clementine decided to rush him. She pounced forward, Pushing the boy into a wall with an audible thump. "Drop the knife, Now!" She ordered.

"How about you do the same? We've got your friends, they're safe. And if you ever want to see them again, you'll drop the knife." A mysterious figure, with a metallic bow drawn, said to her.

Clementine Jerked away from the boy and dropped the Knife. "Your turn." The figure did so, Undrawing the arrow inside of the bow and then putting it onto his back.

"Good, That's good, see? All good here." He paused. Clementine looked wary. She wasn't sure that she should trust this place or this man. Time would tell.

"Look, If we really wanted to hurt you. We probably would've done it by now. Considering the circumstances I'll let this little standoff slide. But people will only get one strike." The man paused again to draw a breath. Clementine began to relax as she realized that what the guy had said was true if they wanted to hurt her.

"Now, Y'gonna behave so I can take you those kids? Becaaause if you really want to fight-" He was cut off by Clementine.

"Yeah...Uh, we'll truce. Just take me to them, please." She had an anxiousness in her voice, still not completely sure whether to trust him. The man replied, walking into the light, "Okay then, Because you asked so nicely.". Clementine looked at his hair and couldn't help but giggle in her mind. "Oh and...Uh, sorry for locking you up and tying you up in that room, you were in pretty bad shape. Couldn't take the risk, no-" She interrupted again. Clementine had quite a problem with that. "Yeah. I get it."

"You're safe now. So's your friends." The girl nodded, while the person kept talking. "I'm Marlon, Lil' guy's name is Tennessee, we call him Tenn for short though. He's the one that's been taking care of you...He doesn't like to talk much." Tenn bowed his head, Clementine wasn't sure if he was scared or worried.

"Clementine.." She replied with, still wondering about Marlon's weird hair, she was quite amused by it.

"C'mon, Let's go see your Friends."

The three walked down the hall, Graffiti lining the walls, Clementine wondered what was used to create it, Spray cans were not that common anymore and it didn't look like the place had a stockpile of them. It was obvious that this was some sort of school. Trophies, posters and other various things from before the apocalypse still remained, if this was any other group, these would all be taken down. The trophies would've been melted into scrap metal to reinforce defenses, The posters used to make maps and propaganda. Tennesse ran infront of them, passing both teens quickly, his heavily damaged shoes squeaking occasionally on the tiled floor. "So, Uhh...What's your story? We've been in this place since it started. What about you?" He gestured towards Clementine.

"I've been all-over, Cant remember much. It's all a bit fuzzy, if you know what I mean. Must've gone up and down the coast at-least twice. I've been in 3, maybe four groups. Haven't been in a stable place for at least a year...Yeah." Both of them were nearing a door, It was already slightly opened, Tenn must've opened it and gone out before them and forgot to close the door. "Only a few of us have gone past the safe zone, Is it as bad as they say?"

"Probably worse. Walkers everywhere. You saw how many were there after that fucking grenade exploded. Foods running out too. Gonna have to start growing and making food soon. There isn't much left." Marlon placed his hand on the handle of the door. Clementine could see that it lead to the outside of the building. He then pushed on the door, making it creak. An instant breeze hit clementine, giving her goosebumps for just a second.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: Hey! It's me, The author guy. Just know, It might be a while between each chapter as my current English teacher in school kills my love for writing so I barely have any motivation.I'm going to TRY and use Semicolons more, I barely use them because I didn't understand how they worked until recently and I use commas instead. I'll try. If I use commas a lot, I'm sorry. Until I was year 6 I was in a school where I was taught that commas were God's plan and shit. Have fun reading, Y'all.**

* * *

Clementine and Marlon stepped out of the school, Wind hitting Clementine in the face as soon as she did. Tenn was already outside and standing by a pillar; he was looking away from Clementine, Obviously a bit nervous. Clementine was shocked as she saw walls that were not made out of flimsy and rusted pieces of sheet metal and planks of wood like she had expected, but were made out of brick and concrete. With some upgrades to the gate, this place would be easily defensible. She stumbled back, Suprised at her discovery. "Uh...you alright? You wanna sit down?" Marlon said, slightly worried. "N-no...I'm okay, just a bit surprised." She replied hastily. As she walked forward and placed her hand on a brick pillar; she looked around, still slightly shocked. "You been out there, surviving for a while, huh?" The man asked. "Yeah, Me and AJ...We've been on the road a long time; pretty much since this whole thing started." Clementine replied as her hand felt the grooves in-between the bricks. "I guess you know how to handle yourself, then," Marlon said. He was curious, Clem was interesting, if he was honest, talking to the same people for several years was pretty dull.

"You don't know the half of it." She sighed. They both began walking down a stone path as Tenn ran infront of them both before whistling to a girl on the wall and then pointing to Clementine. The girl sat up and looked at her. Clementine smiled before getting her attention taken by Marlon. "Wasnt easy getting you and your boy out of the car, Walkers were on their way too; almost lost a person. Glad we got you out, though." He said. Clementine liked this place, it looked secure and there were people that looked friendly here, she still needed to know if the car was still usable, however. "The car, I'm assuming it's totaled?" She asked, a sliver of hope still remaining in her. There were barely any cars still functioning now. "Yeah. It ain't gonna work." He replied. "Fuck." She stopped, Thinking about it, they'd probably never drive a car again.

"Had to work fast. Dunno what we woulda done if we didn't see the smoke. Give it another minute and the walkers would be on your ass." Marlon mumbled. "I appreciate it.." She said, almost subconsciously, as she noticed this boy staring at her. She was a little weirded out, it brought back memories, and not good ones. "Uh...Hello?" she said slightly anxiously. The guy ran off to a tower, climbing a wooden ladder. Clementine began walking again, catching up to Marlon in half a second. "What's that guy's problem?" She said, gesturing to Willy, who was now completely up the ladder and now on the tower searching for walkers. "You're just new... We've never seen anything like you in..Well...Ever." He said, stopping again. "What is this place? I can guess that it used to be a school, and who's in charge here?" She asked the man. "As you said, It's used to be a school...But now it's whatever we want it to be. And for who's in charge. That'd be me. It sounds strange, kids run by a kid, but we get by just fine."

Clementine looked all around, Yet again admiring the brick walls and the flag pole with a red polo shirt on top of it. She wondered how this place worked, she had always thought that adults were the only ones mature enough to run a place like this, but obviously not. A smile began to show on her face. "Seriously? There are no adults here? Pretty cool how you've made it this far without them." She said enthusiastically. "Wasnt always like this though...People leave, they die. There were more of us. But I made us a system that works well enough to run this place. Allow me to make it formal, Welcome to Ericson's boarding school for troubled youth. You and your kid, You both fit that description... It's hard to be alive in a world like this without being a bit "Troubled.." " He introduced Clementine to this area although she already thought that this could be a place to live if they allowed her.

"Me and AJ are angels. You can't change that." She said with a big smirk on her face. "Speaking of your boy, he's been a terror while he's been her-" He was cut off by Clementine, She made a mental note to stop doing that."Excuse me?" She said while stepping forward. Marlon turned to face Clementine. "Let's just say he hasn't been happy without you around."

"Yo! Marlooon! We got walkers on the fence!" The weird boy yelled. "Ah, shit. I gotta go take care of this. Knowing Willy it's probably two grandma walkers and an angry squirrel. You got bigger fish."

* * *

 **That's the end of Chapter two. Hope you had a good time reading. I'm saying this now, expect pauses between uploads. I have a lot to do at the moment and not much motivation to write. But I still like doing it and do it while I can. I would've liked to make some of the Paragraphs a bit shorter but I couldn't. I like how it turned out anyway. Be good people Y'all.**


	3. Chapter 3 kindaish: Update

**Hey! This isnt a new chapter. It's me telling you lot, you lovely bastards, that finally i've began writing the third chapter of " For a Better Future"**

 **Also, Keep an eye on my profile. It will update whenever i've started writing a new chapter, Updates about said chapter and the progress of the chapter.**

 **Thats all from me for now, Be good people.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! It's me! again! Sorry for the long wait, I've been reading a lot of Violetine Fics (I breathe for the ship). If you don't know, If you check on my profile you can see the progress of the new chapters or a new story, which I may or may not do. I've also figured out that I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing. And I'm okay with that. Have fun reading what can barely be described as a story :) Oh, it's basically all filler and/or scripted plot, so if you're commenting on youtube videos "LIKE IF YOU'RE WATCHING IN 2020" go ahead and skip a few chapters.**

* * *

Marlon had turned around, going to inspect the situation. As he said, it probably wasn't much of an issue. Willy was always exaggerating about how many walkers there were. "Kid's inside, Probably with Louis."  
"Louis?" Clementine replied, Not having an idea who "Louis" was. Marlon forgot that Clementine wasn't part of the group. They hadn't gotten new people in the group since the start. "Oh-uh...Right. Just listen for the music and you'll find him." He said, before continuing to walk forward towards the tower. "Get a move on Willy! And where's your damn weapon?!"

Clementine stood there for a second, noticing that the girl on the wall who looked at her from earlier was looking at her again. She smiled for a second before turning and walking through the door that was infront of her. Her first thought about this place was about how messy the hallway was. As soon as she closed door she could hear what she was going to assume was piano music. "Follow the music...Check." She mumbled to herself. She turned the corner and began walking through the corridor as she heard the music get louder and louder. Clementine stumbled back as a ginger woman backed out the corner. "Gah! You little Motherfucker." The Red-head turned to see Clementine standing there. "Hey! Hey! Bout' time you woke up. Your little boy just bit me! He's lucky I didn't take my boot to his head." The Ginger girl said. Clementine couldn't help but laugh a little on the inside. "Oh..Sorry, He's been through a lot, You can't really come up beh-" The Redhead interrupted her. "Well ain't we all? Don't see any of sinkin' our teeth into any of you" She hissed "Nearly took a chunk outta me!" The woman stormed off, turning the corner.

Clementine continued walking towards the music before coming to a set of doors, inside of the room there was a boy with long dreads playing on the Piano while AJ was seemingly affixed by the Piano and its song. She placed her hand on the side of the door, just enjoying the scene of AJ and the boy. A small snap sound, probably made from some glass that had been stepped on by the girl caused AJ to flinch and look behind himself. "Clem!" He said with a cute and soft tone. They both ran towards each other as the piano music continued. The girl went for as a hug as she lowered herself to her knees. "You're okay!" The little boy said. Clementine pulled away from her hug and checked AJ's sides for any injuries as AJ lifted his arms. "I was afraid you were..." He trailed off. "I'm okay, AJ." She responded. "And you know what you are! Ticklish!" She tickled him for a second, AJ giggled as she did so. "But...AJ, Listen to me: That girl out there said you bit her" AJ began to frown and bowed his head in shame. "...AJ...look at me, is that true?" She inquired. "I didn't mean too! She snuck up on me." He defended. Clementine knew that he had...an issue...with people behind him. Ever since his mother turned, which Clementine highly doubted he would even remember, he's had an issue with being touched unexpectedly. "C'mon AJ, you can't go around biting people...No bites, okay?" Clementine spoke, Somewhat softly but with purpose. "You're not dead, That's good, I guess" The boy playing the piano stopped pressing the keys and turned. "Watched your kid for you." The boy, who Clementine now assumed was Louis had said "My name is AJ!" The little kid said. "Excuuuuuse me, I watched, AJ for you." Louis put a lot of emphasis on the word 'AJ'

* * *

 **Sorry to disrupt the mood! I just noticed how long this fucking paragraph is. Jeez...It only took me...never mind, you don't wanna know.**

* * *

"Thanks. I appreciate it." She said. "No problem." He replied "Well, Not no problem. I got off light compared to what ruby went through." He had the occasional injury from AJ. Although like he said, nothing compared to what Ruby had done to her. "Yeah, Uh...He doesn't like people coming up behind him." She put his hand to his back as AJ said "Don't ever do it" Referring to what Clementine had just said like a machine without emotion. Louis was a little bit shocked by this; He had never seen such terminator-ness in someone before, and he had talked to Violet before. "Loud and clear little man!" Louis put his fingers into a gun shape and pointed at AJ. "Luckily, I was here to calm him down with my alluring music!" He turned back to the piano and began playing the same song he was originally was again as AJ took a step forward, a cute smile on his face. "I'm Louis, By the way..." A smile had been on his face since he first saw Clementine, She was hot, like REALLY hot in the stab you in your sleep for saying something wrong kind of way. Louis would have fun teasing her about it until it was really obvious...but that would take a while. Before Clementine would say something about him staring at her and get called weird, he had to say something. "Oh...yeah, totally forgot. Marlon left your bag in here somewhere.." Louis gave a glace over to the table that her bag was resting on. "Yeah, I got it." She took a few steps towards it before bending over and picking it up, taking it back and looking inside. She gave a small revolver to AJ after putting on her hat on. A terrible noise was made after Louis accidentally pressed a few keys at once when he saw that AJ was being given a gun "Um?" AJ took the weapon by the handle, checking the cylinder and spinning it. "Double um...Does he know what that is?" He was genuinely worried "It's dirty." The kid answered, "well, clean it." Clementine added. "Dude" he paused "that can't be a good idea. That thing is bigger than him. Is it actually loaded?" Louis asked. Kids should never be given guns even in the apocalypse. "I can guarantee he's a better shot than you" The girl half-joked, "Hey. That hurt." he responded like a wounded animal after looking up to Clementine "Well...you guys do your thing, I guess." The boy turned and began playing the same song.

"You don't know any others?" She asked; she was kind of bored of hearing the SAME song over and over again. "Well, there is one, but you're armed." Clementine gave a small nod, still a little bit curious. "Oh, my darling! Oh my, darling! Oh, my darling...Clementine! You are lost and gone forever!" He paused. Clementine attempted to hide her face, although she had a smirk on her face. "Stop! Stooop it!" The boy continued, It was great if she liked it, even better if she didn't. "Dreadful sorry, Clementine...Light she was and like a fairy! And her shoooes were number nine! Herring boxes without topses! Sandals were for, Clementine!" The boy turned, Seeing the small smirk that she attempted to hide. AJ, and somewhat clementine, laughed for a second. "What do you think, AJ?" The kid seemed to enjoy the piano, he had never heard music before. "I dunno...it's loud...And loud is bad." Clementine crouched to get face to face with AJ. "Not always, Kiddo." She said, Clementine wanted him to be like a little kid again. He was always so mature and adult. He never had time to play or have fun. Louis scooted over in the chair. "Come press this key!" AJ Stepped back. "Go on, AJ. It'll be fun." AJ slowly made his way over to the piano, pressing the key Louis was gesturing to. After it made the high pitched noise he recoiled his hands towards his chest. "Now press this one." He did so, making a lower sound. He still moved his hands towards his chest, but not as fast and he didn't look as scared. "And...now press this one." He did again, this time with a smile as he looked over to Clementine. He was so cute!

"Hey!" Marlon ran into the doorway "Have you seen Rosie?" Louis replied with "Nope."

* * *

 **And thats it folks! Nothin to see ere'**

 **Just a friendly reminder to pay attention at my profile. It will tell you the progress of a story and will tease ideas that i have. I have good hopes with this story (Although i didnt really like the last paragraph of this chapter.)  
Be good people Y'all**


End file.
